


farewell

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [124]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: This is where the mountain crumbles.





	farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Title: farewell  
> Written December 4, 2017 – October 26, 2018
> 
>  
> 
> so, to anyone who's waiting for me to return to fics, i'm sorry. i'm focusing on my original poetry right now (and fairy tale poetry, and mythology poetry, and maybe that one old Dean/Castiel poem I just rediscovered) and on my dissertation stuff. which is exhausting. and kinda adding to my depression, but whatever. that's why i'm also looking at all the old poems i've started because it's an escape. 
> 
> anyway. this particular poem began life as me singing into the memo app on my phone the day my lilsis had to let her cat go home. the cat who had also been my cat for years, since me and lilsis lived together for a long time.

This is where the mountain crumbles  
when everything tumbles down  
the ground shakes beneath you  
opens wide to swallow you whole  
Grief drags you under ‘til you drown  
but you can survive  
You can survive

It hurts more than you’ve imagined  
more than you ever thought  
It will bite you ‘til you bleed  
everything you feel out onto the dirt your knees dig in to  
until nothing remains  
Nothing remains but your broken heart  
the broken heart that’ll break  
again and again and again  
‘til nothing is left  
nothing but grief in blood and dust

The mountain crumbles  
Everything tumbles down  
You’re pulled under  
held beneath ‘til you drown  
You bleed out  
You’re bleeding out

Grieving hurts  
You don’t think you’ll make it  
Grieving hurts  
But you can survive  
I promise you can survive


End file.
